I am yours
by bucktooth22
Summary: Merlin Arthur slash (not really a plot just fluff and sex)
1. Chapter 1 And so it begins

I am yours

Summary: Merlin Arthur slash (not really a plot just fluff and sex)

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin but if I did it would not be appropriate for public viewing on television. *fangirl giggle* anyway, hope you enjoy my story. Also, if you like it give it or me a favorite, follow or both.

Merlin woke in his bed with a start as there was screaming happening outside. Merlin jumped up and rummaged in the mess on the floor of his room looking for clothes and shoes before he was acceptably dressed and ran outside. Arthur was calling.  
"Merlin! Merlin get out here now!" Arthur bellowed. Merlin ran out the door and, not expecting Arthur to be standing right outside, ran directly into the young prince knocking them both to the ground.  
"Gosh Merlin! I said get he now but I didn't mean on top of me!" Arthur said pushing Merlin off and standing up. Merlin stood up smiling sheepishly.  
"You summoned?" Merlin asked brushing the dirt off himself.  
"I wish to go hunting and you are coming with me so pack a bag." Arthur said before turning around and walking back to the castle in all the grace that a prince of Camelot was expected to have.  
A few hours later Merlin was walking off into the forest with Arthur, both boys with packs on their backs.  
That night the two boys sat around a fire with growling stomachs.  
"If you hadn't made so much noise we would be eating right now." Arthur said bitterly.  
"It wasn't my fault I tripped." Merlin defended.  
"Klutz." Arthur said before lying down.  
"Arthur, it's cold. Can we go back now?" Merlin whined.  
"Shut up Merlin. I'm tired. Go to sleep." Arthur said. Merlin sat there watching his prince for a while till his teeth began chattering. Arthur rolled over and glared at Merlin who smiled sheepishly.  
"Merlin, your lips are blue." Arthur said sighing and sitting up.  
"I told you I was cold." Merlin said.  
"Come here Merlin." Arthur said patting the ground beside him. Merlin got up and moved over to the other side of the fire beside Arthur.  
Arthur pulled Merlin down so they were laying together, Arthur with his arms around Merlin and Merlin, facing the fire with his back to his master. They fell asleep, Merlin being warmed by his prince.

"Merlin." Whispered a voice near Merlin's ear.  
"Hmmm?" Merlin said snuggling back into the warmth behind him.  
"Wake up Merlin." That voice whispered again. It was a delicious tantalizing whisper. Merlin's eyes shot open as he realized it was the prince he was thinking about. He was about to jump up away from his master when he noticed something hard pressing its self against Merlin's buttocks.  
"Arthur?" Merlin asked hesitantly.  
"Yes Merlin?" That delicious voice said.  
"Is that you?" Merlin asked not really knowing what to say.  
"You really are a total idiot Merlin." The voice said gruffly, losing all of its lust.  
"Arthur, is that you against my bum?" Merlin asked.  
"Oh yes. That is me." Arthur said.  
"Why are you hard?" Merlin asked, confused.  
"Gosh Merlin! I thought I had made it obvious by now!" Arthur said moving to roll away when Merlin ground his hips lightly into Arthur. Arthur groaned.  
"Do I make you like this?" Merlin asked with another hip grind.  
"Yes." Came the reply. It was quiet and sounded slightly like a whimper, nothing like Arthur's usual rough tones.  
"Do you want me?" Merlin asked with another hip grind. Merlin ignored his own hardness, finding much more pleasure teasing Arthur.  
"Merlin stop teasing." Arthur growled in Merlin's ear. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and began grounding into him. Merlin groaned.  
"Am I hurting you?" Arthur asked stopping and loosening his hold on Merlin's hips.  
"No!" Merlin said all too quickly. Arthur grinned mischievously not that Merlin could see.  
"So you like when I do this?" Arthur asked grinding his hips once. Merlin whimpered.  
"Well Merlin, do you like it?" Arthur asked not moving.  
"Mmmhmm." Merlin said with an attempt to move his hips but Arthur's tight hold would not allow it. "Arthur, please." Merlin whined.  
"Please what?" Arthur asked mischievously.  
"Please don't stop." Merlin said.  
"Please don't stop, what?" Arthur asked.  
"Arthur!" Merlin whined.  
"Please don't stop Master." Arthur said grinning to himself. Merlin nodded. "Say it Merlin." Arthur growled in Merlin's ear.  
"Are you trying to make me feel like a girl?" Merlin asked annoyed.  
"Merlin, say it or we're going home and I'll never touch you ever again." Arthur said.  
"Please don't stop Master." Merlin said quickly. Arthur grinned. "So you planned this trip for a purpose?" Merlin asked grinning as Arthur began grinding into him again.  
"I have been planning this trip for some time. I just had to wait for cold enough weather." Arthur said.  
"And you're planning on touching me again?" Merlin asked tentatively.  
"I'm planning on doing a lot of touching." Arthur said.  
"Does it hurt?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur stopped.  
"Does what hurt Merlin?" Arthur asked slightly upset. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Merlin."  
"The first time. Does it hurt?" Merlin asked. Arthur smiled to himself.  
"I wouldn't know."  
"What you've never-?" Merlin started before stopping himself.  
"No. Father wouldn't approve of anyone deflowering his little boy." Arthur said grimacing.  
"But you're here. We're here, alone, in the woods." Merlin said.  
"I guess I'm just willing to get in trouble for you." Arthur said biting Merlin's ear gently. Merlin groaned.  
"I don't want you to get in trouble for me." Merlin said sadly.  
"Well you don't really have a choice. I could always order you. I know you want me and I want you so what's the big deal?" Arthur said. Merlin grinned sheepishly.  
"Well I guess that makes sense." Merlin said wishing Arthur would go back to grinding him.  
"Now do as your prince and master commands." Arthur said grinning. "Take off your shirt."  
Merlin took his shirt off despite the fact that he was already cold.  
"Good. Now take off the rest of your clothes." Arthur said before pulling off his clothes. Soon both boys were fully undressed and eyeing each other.  
"So now what?" Merlin asked.  
"Now, turn around and bend over." Arthur said. Merlin did as he was told. Arthur lined up, and not very experienced did what felt right. He lined up his head with Merlin's entrance. He pushed in slowly until just his head was in Merlin. Merlin cried feeling himself stretch and rip around Arthur's large cock. Merlin cried out in pain.  
"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said worried.  
"It won't hurt so much next time." Merlin tried to reassure both himself and Arthur.  
"So you're already thinking about next time?" Arthur chuckled.  
"Keep going." Merlin said tightly. Arthur pushed himself a little further into Merlin. And soon enough he was completely in Merlin. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly.  
"Faster." Merlin panted. Soon enough Arthur was pounding into Merlin and Merlin was screaming Arthur's name. They both came together and Arthur pulled out.  
"How was that for a first time?" Merlin asked cheekily.  
"Perfect." Arthur said grinning.  
"I'm glad." Merlin said smiling back.

The two boys walked back into the castle by nightfall and Arthur walked Merlin home. Merlin didn't say a word to Gaius he went straight to his room and shut the door.  
The next morning Merlin woke up sore and tired. He rolled over and saw Arthur standing in his room.  
"Arthur, why are you in my bedroom?" Merlin asked confused and sleepy.  
"God Merlin don't you ever put things away?" Arthur asked eyeing the mess all over the floor like it may bite him.  
"No, I don't have a time. I have all the chores you give me plus I still help Gaius." Merlin said grumpily laying back down on his bed with a huff.  
"Wow Merlin, I didn't know you had so much on your plate." Arthur said, feeling guilty.  
"I manage." Merlin said sheepishly, not having meant to make Arthur feel bad.  
"How are you feeling?" Arthur said hesitantly thinking about their time in the woods.  
"Tired." Merlin said snuggling up under his blanket.  
"Come with me." Arthur said. Sighing Merlin sat up, the blanket falling off him. It was cold and Merlin had been sleeping without a shirt. Arthur inhaled sharply. Merlin looked up at his prince worried.  
"You okay?" Merlin asked.  
"Yah. You are just really sexy with your hair all tousled and no shirt." Arthur said taking a step towards Merlin.  
"Arthur, can we not just yet? I'm still sore from last time." Merlin said grabbing a shirt off the floor and pulling it on. Arthur nodded slowly.  
Arthur walked Merlin into the castle and up to his bedroom.  
"Why are we here?" Merlin asked hesitantly.  
"You said you were tired." Arthur answered, taking Merlin's hand and dragging him over to the bed. Merlin, too tired to ward off Arthur, simply let himself be dragged along. Arthur gently pushed Merlin down onto the bed and then lay down next to him. The two boys were soon fast asleep, Arthur with his arms around Merlin protectively.  
A small cough sounded in the room waking the two boys. Arthur sat up and eyed the intruder warily. Merlin shrank under the covers, trying not to be seen.  
"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur asked in an annoyed tone.  
"You should be nicer to the king's ward. And the person who knows your secret." Morgana said grinning. "You can come out Merlin."  
Merlin's head popped out from under the covers and he grinned sheepishly at Morgana.  
"We have nothing to fear Arthur. Because I know one of her secrets as well." Merlin said grinning.  
"You wouldn't dare tell." Morgana hissed.  
"Then neither would you." Merlin said.  
"What?" Arthur asked, confused.  
"Arthur should know." Merlin stated hesitantly. Sighing Morgana pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"You have your servant I have mine." Morgana said. Arthur's eyes went wide and Merlin grinned at his shocked expression.  
"Did you want something Morgana?" Merlin asked regaining his composure.  
"Father is asking for you. Your absence at breakfast was noticed." She said before turning back around and walking out.  
"We missed breakfast." Arthur reflected turning to look down at Merlin.  
"I guess I should get up." Merlin said sighing, not wanting to separate himself from the warmth of Arthur. Merlin got up slowly, his limbs and joints protesting.  
"Merlin" whispered a tantalizing voice. Merlin looked back to Arthur who was grinning.  
"I have work to do Arthur." Merlin said trying to keep the lust out of his voice but failing. Arthur's grin widened.  
"I'm the one who gives you work. I say you have the day off." Arthur said.  
"Then I will go find Gaius." Merlin said before turning to the door. Arthur jumped up and went over to block the door. If Merlin wanted to, he could have cast a very easy spell and left but he honestly didn't want to leave.  
"Merlin come back to bed." Arthur said using his muscled body to block the door. Merlin wanted to touch that toned body, run his hands up the sides, and trace the lines of abs on his chest. Merlin shuddered involuntarily. Arthur noticed and caught the hint. He began advancing on Merlin like a predator stalking its cornered prey.  
"Merlin." The word was growled slow and quiet. It was filled with need and lust and hunger. Merlin whimpered, he felt the same way but he knew if he spoke it would not sound at all as sexy. It would probably come out sounding like a dying moose. Merlin giggled at the thought of him as a moose, but what would that make Arthur. Arthur was a lion. A lion about to capture its moose prey. Merlin giggled again. Arthur stopped his advance.  
"What?" Arthur growled.  
"I'm a moose." Merlin said and began laughing hysterically. Arthur stared at Merlin incredulously.  
"What?" Arthur asked raising one eyebrow. Merlin sobered and explained what was happening to Arthur and they both laughed together.  
"Merlin you are a total idiot." Arthur said at last, when he had regained his composure. Merlin grinned sheepishly. Arthur leaned in hesitantly and put a gentle chaste kiss on Merlin's lips before leaning back.  
"Arthur." Merlin whispered. Arthur blushed. Merlin shuddered and Arthur grinned. "We should get going before your dad gets even more upset." Merlin said watching Arthur slowly nod in response. They got up and walked down to the practice field and Arthur began to teach the new recruits while Merlin snuck off to find Gaius.  
"I am very aware of the new bond you have formed and simply wish for you to be safe." Gaius said shortly before giving Merlin a list of things to do for the day. Merlin grinned sheepishly before running off to deliver Gaius's potions and concoctions to their rightful owners.  
It seemed nearly the entire land of Camelot knew about Merlin and Arthur and everyone was pleased, but no one was more pleased about the relationship than Merlin and Arthur were. Time passed and the two boys grew ever closer.  
"I want to tell my dad." Arthur said one morning to Merlin who looked scared at the thought. "He can't stop me from loving you." Arthur continued.  
"Why are there so many reasons for the king to want me dead?" Merlin asked quietly.  
"There are only two." Arthur reflected and began to run his hands through Merlin's hair.  
"One is against the law by penalty of death. And the other one-" Merlin reminded him.  
"And the other is not something my father can change." Arthur finished what Merlin was saying. Merlin sighed. "You don't have to worry. I'll always take care of you." Arthur said with a shy smile. Merlin smiled back cheekily.  
Arthur told his father he loved Merlin and that if he took Merlin away he would not take any other person to bed, therefore not producing Uther any heirs. In the end the haggard old king consented and gave the two his blessing. All the girls who had wished Merlin to notice him would avert their eyes as the prince walked by. Arthur would not permit anyone to even look at Merlin lest he be jealous. Merlin would sigh and ignore his boyfriend when he threw a tantrum over Merlin talking to other people  
"You know he has a crush on you!" Arthur whined one day laying in bed with Merlin and clutching him tight.  
"Actually I didn't but then again according to you everyone I talk to has a crush on me." Merlin said rolling his eyes at Arthur.  
"Because everyone does! How could they not? You're perfect!" Arthur said sullenly.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Merlin said bemused.  
"It is!" Arthur said upset.  
"You must be oblivious to the gawks and obsessions of the entire female population of Camelot toward you." Merlin said laughing slightly at Arthur's horrified expression at the news.  
"Why haven't you said something?" Arthur asked even more distressed.  
"This is why. You didn't notice them and that proves you have eyes for only me. So why do I need to worry about them?" Merlin said kissing Arthur on the nose lightly. Arthur stared at Merlin with a horrified expression.  
"But you can blow up anyone who looks at me like that." Arthur thought aloud.  
"Yah I guess so but then there would be no women left in Camelot." Merlin said.  
"Good. No women to try to take you away from me." Arthur said bitterly earning a chuckle from Merlin.  
"I am completely yours Arthur. My mind, body, heart, and soul are yours my master." Merlin said grinning. Arthur smiled meekly at his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I am not that awesome. I wish I did own it but alas I do not.**  
**Author note: this is chapter two, I hope you followers like it. Sorry it took so long to get up. I don't think chapter 3 will be up for a while. Sorry lovelies but I will try. If you like it be sure to favorite, review and or follow. Love you all. I hope you all like it, now go ahead and enjoy the slashy goodness. -bucktooth22**  
Arthur loved to fight. Arthur liked swords, bows, spears, anything and he was the undisputed best with them all. He would get hurt sometimes but he would always win. Arthur was a winner. There was one thing the young Pendragon was not good at though. The only thing Arthur was not good at, that he would admit to, was waiting.  
"Merlin, are you ready yet?" Arthur called to his boyfriend yet again. Arthur was getting impatient.  
"Not yet." Merlin called back, yet again.  
"Hurry up!" Arthur called. Merlin came into the bedroom.  
"Do I really have to wear this?" Merlin whined. Arthur grinned from ear to ear. Merlin was dressed in a plaid green kilt. He wore a white button up shirt and a hat with a feather in it. Arthur nodded, amused with the outfit. Merlin groaned. "But it's itchy!" Merlin said shifting his legs uncomfortably.  
"The Scottish people are coming and we are going to be dressed in their style." Arthur said. "So now we have to hurry or we're going to be late." Arthur said grabbing Merlin's hand and dragging him from the room. They got to the banquet hall just in time. Arthur dropped down into his chair releasing Merlin's hand. Merlin stood with the other servants at a respectable distance as he was expected to do. One of the Scottish girls came over and started flirting with Merlin. Arthur called Merlin over and the young servant was glad to be away from the Scottish girl. Upon Merlin's arrival Arthur pulled Merlin down so he was draped across the prince's lap. Uther coughed, surprised at his son's actions. The royal Scottish guest stared at the two boys with horror in his eyes.  
"Arthur." Hissed the king.  
"What father?" Arthur asked sighing melodramatically.  
"I understand you like to play practical jokes on new people around Camelot but Merlin is a servant." Uther said hoping Arthur would catch on.  
"Merlin is not just a servant. He is my servant. I love Merlin, and it is not a laughing matter." Arthur declared, very put off. Uther sighed and pinched his nose. "Merlin, I'm starved feed me." Arthur said grinning to the skinny raven haired boy on his lap. Merlin looked at Uther apologetically before getting off the young Pendragon Prince.  
"I'll take the prince to his room now as he seems to have had a bit too much wine. My apologies sirs." Merlin said before dragging Arthur off to his room in the castle by his hand.  
"I don't understand you Merlin." Arthur said after Merlin closed the door.  
"Not everyone is as accepting to couples like us as the people have been here in Camelot." Merlin said sighing.  
"Whoever has a problem with it can take it and shove it so far up their arses it comes out their mouths." Arthur said bitterly.  
"Camelot needs good relations with the Scotts and your demonstration may have disturbed them, you will definitely be hearing from your father." Merlin said moving warily away from the door. Arthur changed into other clothes and crawled into bed.  
"Tired already?" Merlin said before changing himself out of the itchy kilt.  
"Yah. I don't feel good. Scottish people eat strange food." Arthur said before dropping off to sleep. Merlin grinned at his golden haired companion.  
"Yep, definitely a lion." Merlin said before he began to tidy the room and out Arthur's things away.

The next morning Merlin woke to an empty bed. Arthur was already up.  
"Arthur?" Merlin asked the empty room. Suddenly he heard a slight groaning coming from the hearth near the fire place. Merlin got up and went over to find Arthur curled up in a heap on the cold stone hearth next to a dying fire. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked crouching down next to the prince.  
"I don't feel good." Arthur whined. Merlin put his hand gently on Arthur's forehead to find it hot.  
"Come here Arthur, come back to bed. It won't do to have a prince on the stone floor." Merlin said lifting the young blond and helping him back into bed. When that was done Merlin ran off to fetch Gaius. Upon the arrival of the physician Arthur was examined.  
"In my professional medical opinion, Arthur has a cold." Gaius said bluntly. "Merlin, you should stay here with him for the day to make sure he takes care of himself. You know how to take care of someone with a cold so just do that." Gaius said before turning on his heels and walking out. Merlin took care of Arthur all day. Come dinner time the servant girl who had been unabashedly flirting with Merlin showed up at the door to Arthur's room.  
"I heard you were taking care of the prince and wished to offer my assistance." The girl said in her Scottish accent.  
"I have it under control." Merlin said, knowing it would upset Arthur to have this girl around.  
"I insist." The girl said pushing her way into the room.  
"Merlin, who is this and what is she doing in my room?" Arthur said eyeing the girl warily.  
"Merlin needed my help caring for you; either that or he simply wanted to spend more time with me, the cheeky boy." The girl said winking at Merlin.  
"Merlin." Arthur growled.  
"I told you, I have it under control." Merlin said sighing to the girl.  
"Poor boy, he must have been delusional at dinner and that's why he had his mitts all over you. But then again, it is hard to keep your hands off someone as cute as you Merlin." She said pinching Merlin's buttocks. Causing Merlin to jump away from her, squeaking in surprise and uncomfort.  
"I am not delusional! And keep your hands off him!" Arthur said, his face flushing with anger.  
"Arthur." Merlin said trying to sooth his boyfriend.  
"No Merlin I will not calm down!" Arthur screamed before pointing an incredulous finger at the intruder. "You. Get out." Arthur growled. She huffed and with a peeved look on her face shuffled out of the room.  
"Arthur." Merlin tried again to sooth his sick prince.  
"Merlin, don't." Arthur said coldly before breaking into a fit of coughs. Merlin said nothing more but was at Arthur's side, sitting the prince up and rubbing and patting his back until the coughs subsided. They didn't speak until it was very late.  
"So should I go back to Gaius for the night?" Merlin asked hesitantly. Arthur shot Merlin a glance that was pure fear before regaining control and masked his expression into one of apathy.  
"Do whatever you like." Arthur said bitterly.  
"Arthur don't be like that." Merlin said sadly.  
"Like what? Flirting with a stupid servant girl? Oh no, that was you." Arthur said icily.  
"I was not flirting with her Arthur. She pushed her own way in here. I want nothing to do with any girl or boy that isn't you. I told you once before, Arthur, and I will say it again for your benefit and yours benefit alone. I am wholly and completely yours. Everything I have to offer you is offered. Every whim you have is my command. I love you Arthur and I have eyes for no one but you." Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin, the servant, his servant.  
"Honestly?" Arthur asked quietly.  
"Truly, honestly, and whole heartedly." Merlin said. Just then there was a mighty growl and Merlin's eyes widened in shock and horror.  
"What was that Merlin?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowing.  
"My stomach. I seem to be hungry." Merlin said with a sheepish grin.  
"Merlin, you idiot, when was the last time you ate?" Arthur said sighing and rolling his eyes at Merlin's idiocy.  
"I haven't eaten since you've been sick. I've been too busy taking care of you." Merlin said slowly.  
"Merlin!" Arthur yelled upset. "You need to take better care of yourself!" Arthur began. Merlin got up and ran from the room with a quick mutter of getting food and a sheepish grin. He was in no mood for a lecture from Arthur on eating habits.  
By the time Merlin got back to Arthur the Prince was asleep. Merlin loved the way his hair flopped down in his eyes when he was sleeping. The covers had been kicked away from the young blond. Merlin pulled them back up to cover up his beloved prince.  
"I love you Arthur." Merlin whispered kissing Arthur's forehead softly.  
"Mmmmm loveyoutooMerlin" Arthur said before rolling over. Merlin smiled warmly at the young Pendragon before climbing in bed and snuggling up to his sick prince.  
The next morning Merlin woke to an empty bed again.  
"Arthur?" Merlin asked the empty room. This time there was no response. Merlin got up and changed into new clothes and left. He went out to the practice field to find it bustling with activity but no Arthur. Merlin went to all of Arthur's likely locations finding each lacking one very important component, Arthur. At last, a defeated Merlin made his way to Gaius.  
"Merlin! My gosh dear boy, what are you doing here?" Gaius asked surprised at the unexpected appearance.  
"I couldn't find Arthur so I came here." Merlin said slowly. Gaius knew something. "You know where Arthur is." Merlin said in an accusing tone.  
"It's not a secret Merlin. He's having a talk with his father. I will take you there personally." Gaius said slowly.  
"Is there something wrong Gaius?" Merlin asked hesitantly. Gaius didn't answer but began leading the way to the King's court room. Gaius ushered Merlin inside but did not enter himself, instead, turning to shuffle away.  
"Merlin." Arthur said waving Merlin over, his face flushed and void of emotion. Merlin could tell Arthur was upset but the prince was wearing a mask to hide it.  
"Merlin, I have treated you well. You and my son have been given my blessing. I expected better of you two, you nearly lost me the treaty between us and the Scottish." Uther began. Merlin could tell Arthur had already argued with the king on the topic so he remained silent. "You, Merlin, will be punished. Against my better judgment I allowed you and my son to carry on. I was patient with your relationship and accepting of its unorthodox form. I cannot however, permit this transgression to be unpunished." Merlin looked at Arthur to find the young prince looking down at his feet with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.  
"You will spend a day in the stocks." The king finished. Merlin had been to the stocks before and it was uncomfortable and he needed three baths afterwards but the punishment could have been worse. Merlin simply nodded and looked to Arthur who lead him to the stocks without a single word or glance. Upon arrival Merlin was closed into the wooden contraption and he prepared himself for the bombardment of rotten garbage. Instead he was greeted by Arthur's back.  
"Arthur, you seem to be blocking me from my fans." Merlin said sheepishly.  
"Shut up Merlin." Arthur hissed. The entire day Arthur stood with Merlin, no villagers would dare even glance in the direction of the stocks lest they be yelled at by the prince. When Merlin's punishment was finished Arthur unattached Merlin and took him back to the castle.  
"Why did you do that?" Merlin asked after he had taken a long bath to sooth his sore muscles and put on warm clothes and crawled into bed with Arthur.  
"Well I wouldn't very much want to sleep with a cabbage head now would I?" Arthur said grinning to Merlin who smiled back sheepishly.  
"I heard that Merlin was in the stocks for the day and was thinking that he could use a good massage." The Scottish servant girl said before being chased out of the room by a very annoyed Arthur. After half an hour Arthur returned to find Merlin smiling at him, amused.  
"What?" Arthur snapped.  
"I told you, I'm yours but you still chase the poor girl around the castle. I hope you know I'm expecting a massage out of you since you chased her away before she could give me one." Merlin said giggling.  
"I'll give you the massage of your life." Arthur said grinning mischievously.  
Arthur began slowly massaging Merlin's bare back.  
"Does that feel good?" Arthur asked after a long drawn out moan escaped Merlin's lips.  
"Mmmhmmmm." Merlin answered.  
"My father had you punished for something I did. It was unfair so I argued the point to him. He said he couldn't punish me because I was a prince. I said that if I were to marry you, you would be a prince as well. He would not change his decision. You were to be punished for my transgression and I was very upset. I decided to make sure no one threw any trash at you, not only because I didn't want to sleep with a cabbage head, but also because I felt it was unfair. I love you and to me, you are perfect. I should have been the one punished today but you took the punishment in my stead. So Merlin, will you do me the honor, and make me the happiest man in the whole of the world by being my Prince?" Arthur asked looking down at the limp body beneath him and waiting for a response when he noticed a slight snoring. "Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur whispered more to himself than anyone else. Arthur scooped up Merlin's limp body and gently laid it out on the bed. Arthur climbed in next to Merlin and pulled up the covers so they were both snug and warm. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him flush against himself.  
"Arthur." Merlin murmured in his sleep. Merlin slowly opened his eyes to see Arthur looking at him curiously. "I just had the strangest dream." Merlin said.  
"About?" Arthur spurred.  
"You asked me to marry you." Merlin said smiling, reminiscing.  
"What did you say?" Arthur asked trying to keep the trepidation out of his voice.  
"I said yes of course. But it was just a dream. Let's go to sleep." Merlin said.  
"What do you mean of course?" Arthur persisted.  
"Well I love you with all my heart, you made a very eloquent speech, and I felt so warm under your hands and I never want to be away from you. I want you to know I am always yours and I will never love anyone else like I love you. I know you get jealous and I don't see why because I have no feelings for anyone but you. Our hands seem to fit perfectly together like we are meant to be together and your body fits so perfectly with mine. I want to be with you always so I said yes. I love you Arthur." Merlin explained. A huge grin plastered its self across Arthur's face and Merlin looked at him incredulously.  
"I did ask you to marry me. I made a whole speech and everything while I gave you the back massage. And then you were asleep so you didn't answer." Arthur said. "So now that you're awake, are you still going to say yes?" Arthur asked slowly. Merlin smiled up at Arthur, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the moon but whether it was twinkling with joy, or sadness Arthur was unsure.


	3. Chapter 3 LAST CHAPTER

This is the third and LAST installment of I am yours, I hope you like it. This story was meant to be a oneshot but I was asked to write more for this story so I did. I own nothing as always. If you like this and want more you can go to my profile and browse. If there isn't anything you are interested in then I offer my apologies and am more than willing to write stories suggested to me by my "fans". If you want me to write something, or you just want to talk you are welcome to write a review or send me a message. As always if you like this story follow favorite and or review. I love you all. -bucktooth22

The next morning Merlin woke up feeling well rested and happy. During the night he had an unusually pleasant dream in which Arthur asked Merlin to marry him. It was strange for Merlin to have pleasant dreams, due to all the stress and nightmare inducing things that went on in Camelot. Arthur must have already left for practice. Merlin smiled at the thought of his dream and then decided to go watch Arthur practice. Merlin ran up to the field just in time to see Arthur take down his opponent. The big man got up and picked up his sword stiffly as Arthur began to lecture about keeping one's guard up at all times. The other knights listened intently hoping to learn the key to being as good a swordsman as Arthur. When Arthur finished his lecture he informed them that practice was over. Did I really sleep in that much, Merlin thought to himself. The little wizard scurried over to the table put up for equipment and waited for Arthur to walk over. The knights all came by one by one, and relieved themselves of their sparing equipment before going off to perform their other knightly duties. Last as always came Arthur and he looked haggard.  
"Arthur, you didn't wake me up." Merlin said before scurrying around and helping Arthur take off his heavy sparing gear.  
"You were tired." Arthur said bluntly.  
"But-" Merlin began before being interrupted by Arthur's cold glare.  
"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said turning away suddenly and pulling off the rest of the gear.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Merlin asked carefully.  
"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said again. Merlin stared searchingly at Arthur's back before sighing and going off slowly to find Gaius. Perhaps his assistance would be more welcome there.  
"Merlin!" Arthur called out suddenly. Merlin stopped and turned around to find Arthur watching him with a fearful expression. It looked oddly out of place on his features and Merlin's heart lurched. "Come here." Arthur commanded after schooling his features into a look of authoritative apathy. Merlin made his way back to Arthur slowly, carefully.  
"You had a dream last night about me. I asked you to marry me." He said when Merlin was once again in arm's distance. It didn't seem like a question, more like a statement so Merlin remained silent, waiting for Arthur to continue. "Did you respond?" Arthur asked warily. He knew the answer but he was trying to build up to something important. Merlin was about to say yes when he remembered Arthur telling him to shut up so he resigned to nodding.  
"What did you say?" Arthur asked slowly. Merlin nodded again. "If it were to have been real, would you still say the same thing?" Arthur asked blushing furiously. Merlin nodded again.  
"Why aren't you saying anything?" Arthur asked, getting frustrated with Merlin's silence.  
"You were very adamant about telling me to shut up." Merlin said carefully. Sighing frustrated Arthur grabbed Merlin roughly and pulled him into a hug. Merlin squeaked at the sudden roughness but melted into the hold anyway. "You may speak now. Tell me, will you be mine?" Arthur asked, not letting go of Merlin.  
"I am yours. I will always be yours. I would be more than happy to marry you. There is only one problem." Merlin said.  
"What?" Arthur asked pulling out of the hug suddenly. He eyed Merlin searchingly, warily.  
"Camelot needs an heir." Merlin said slowly.  
"And so Camelot shall have one." Arthur said quietly.  
"Who is to be the mother?" Merlin asked quietly, as if the words pained him.  
"Gwen. We're both bisexual so it should be fine but I will have to consult with Morgana. I will only lay with her once and for the sole purpose of producing an heir. I promise you Merlin, if it was not completely necessary I would never bed another." Arthur said hurriedly.  
"Just promise you won't be too entranced by the feminine whiles she can offer you that I cannot." Merlin meant it jokingly but his voice sounded bitter.  
"I would never be entranced by the whiles of anyone but you Merlin." Arthur said sadly. Merlin kissed Arthur sweetly.  
"I know. I love you." Merlin said quietly. He suddenly felt Arthur get hard at his words.  
"Whenever I hear you say that a little more of me becomes yours." Arthur said grinding his hips against Merlin's. Merlin groaned and the two rushed up to Arthur's bedroom. Before Merlin had even shut the door Arthur was taking his clothes off. Soon enough they were both fully naked and eyeing the other lustfully. Arthur pushed Merlin down on his hands and knees on the bed. Merlin heard Arthur open the jar of lubricant Gaius had supplied them with. Suddenly Arthur was at his entrance and pushing in slowly. Merlin groaned and pushed back, telling Arthur to move faster. Arthur pushed all the way in and then stayed there. Merlin whined, wanting friction but Arthur was happy just relishing in the tight warmth of Merlin's arse. Slowly, Arthur began to pull out before pushing back in, all done very slowly. Arthur was teasing his little warlock.  
"Arthur move faster. Harder." Merlin begged.  
"As you wish, my prince." Arthur said grinning and moving as fast and hard as he could in and out of Merlin.  
"You know, now that I am a prince, we are on the same level and you can't tell me what to do anymore." Merlin said grinning. Merlin began pumping himself to Arthur's thrusts. Fingers curled into Merlin's hips painfully as Arthur came deep inside Merlin. Merlin cried out both in pain and in pleasure as he came too. Both men collapsed on the bed, careful not to lay in Merlin's cum. They were unable to form coherent words for a while and just laid together in comfortable silence until it was time to return to reality.  
The End


End file.
